


Healing

by alienarchivist



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Post-Trespasser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienarchivist/pseuds/alienarchivist
Summary: Lavellan is still recovering after what transpired at the Exalted Council, but her wounds run deeper than the physical. (Trespasser Spoilers)





	Healing

A cold wind caressed Lavellan’s face while she stood on the balcony outside her bedroom. She had given up on sleep for the night. How was she supposed to rest with her mind swimming, replaying everything that happened over and over again?

She winced as a sharp pain shot up her left arm—or rather what remained of it. The other mages had done all they could to heal her wound and bandage it tightly. The Anchor was indeed gone for good. Likely it was the stress that continued to eat away at her.

Lavellan looked up at the moon, a glowing beacon over the snowy mountaintops of Skyhold. It all felt like a bad dream. She couldn’t stop herself dwelling on every last detail, wondering how she might have changed the outcome, if only she had been stronger, more vigilant. This couldn’t be how it ended. It was her fault...

“No,” came a soft voice behind her. “You did everything you could.”

Lavellan turned swiftly and was met with the face of Cole. He stood in the shadows at first, but stepped out into the moonlight to greet her. “Cole, you startled me.”

He lifted his head and met her gaze beneath the wide brim of his hat. He certainly appeared apologetic; perhaps for his sudden arrival, or for something else entirely. “There was nothing else to say. He made up his mind long ago, but you were unexpected, unplanned. He didn’t feign to feel. He faltered.”

Lavellan shook her head. She wanted to be cross that he had invaded her thoughts, but she could never hold his good nature against him. “I appreciate the sentiment, but you don’t have to do that.”

Cole’s expression became more grave. “You’re in pain. I want to help. But there’s... so much. Where is it strongest?”

She watched him curiously, wondering what he meant, though she didn’t need to ask.

The spirit-boy closed his eyes for a brief moment. “The Mark pulses, pierces like knives through the skin. It’s _killing_ her. She gazes into his eyes, hoping it’s not the last time. Haunting, hurting. Var lath vir suledin! She’s not sure she believes.”

“Alright, I get the point—”

“Lips tremble when they touch. _‘I will never forget you.’_ He turns and walks away. The flesh feels like fire, furious. The heart heaves. He doesn’t know that she would burn the world if he’d only asked. _Wasn’t I enough?_ ”

Lavellan stumbled forward. “Please, stop!”

Cole’s eyes widened in surprise. She held onto his arm tightly and was breathing erratically. She was fighting back the urge to weep.

“I’m sorry,” he began, reaching out to steady her.

“It’s... it’s okay. I know you’re trying to help.” She let go of him and sighed, trying to compose herself.

“The hurt is so loud it reaches inside, twisting and churning. His lies were like whispers on the wind, but his love was _real_. You know that, but it doesn’t help. It just hurts more.” Cole was frowning deeply. The way his face wrinkled, he almost looked angry, though Lavellan assumed he was only emulating her own grief.

She glanced down at her amputated arm, wishing it was all just a bad dream. It would be so much easier if it were. If she could just open her eyes and go back to the way it was before. Cole’s dulcet tones reached her ears again.

“Warm, wonderful. Wrapped around her waist. When they’re together, all the world stands still, shining, singing. She is at the center of his heart. She’s _happy_.”

Lavellan smiled sadly, gaze still averted to the floor. She _was_ happy then. It seemed so far out of reach now. She didn’t even realize she was crying until she felt the tears streaming down her face. In the same moment, she felt a pair of arms envelope her. They held her firmly, pressing her close to another. A familiar feeling of warmth seeped into her being.

“You were enough,” Cole whispered, his words like a gentle lullaby. “More than enough. More than he deserved. Losing you was losing everything.”

“Cole…” When she opened her mouth to speak, her words failed her. “I…” She became limp in his arms, resting her head on his shoulder as she wept silently. He pressed his cheek to the side of her head, and she could feel the fabric of his hat grazing her hair.

“You feel alone, but you’re not. I’m here. I can help.” Cole ran his hands along her back in an attempt to soothe her. “It wasn’t your fault.”

Lavellan held the boy as tightly as she could, but she was lacking in strength for her injury. Cole made up for the rest, cradling her tightly. The warmth within continued to spread until it tickled every inch of her. Maybe one day, it would stop hurting. One day she could be happy again.


End file.
